


Damn Sheets!

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Damn Sheets!

Doing mundane chores was truly underrated - at least within the context of their jobs. Penelope, a technical analyst with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, and you, a Doctor with a blossoming practice in the center of town. It was rare the two of you got to spend the day together and even more rare that neither of you had taken home work. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” 

In a panic, you ran inside to see Penelope rolling the bed sheet up into a giant ball and throwing it blindly, not realizing that you’d just walked into the room. With a thud, it hit you in the face, and Penelope laughed. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

“What just happened?” You laughed. What were the circumstances that brought you here to this exact moment. “What’s wrong?”

After picking up the balled-up sheet, she kissed your cheek and smiled sheepishly. “I hate making beds. I suck at it.”

“Really? My beautiful, big-brained technical genius can’t make the bed?” 

She stomped and handed you the sheet. “You do it if you’re so smart then!”

With a smile and a kiss on her nose, you took the soft sheet and set the whole thing out, trying to figure out which fitted end went where. That was always the trickiest part. Once you had that figured out, you got to work, pulling each end over the corners of your soft mattress until you got to the final corner. As you pulled that one, you heard a pop, so you turned around to see that one corner had popped off. You turned around to fix it, only to have it happen again when you went to do the final corner again. “Son of a bitch,” you muttered under your breath.

“That’s what keeps happening to me!” Your girlfriend screamed as she threw her hands in the air. You couldn’t help but laugh at her childlike frustration. 

After you popped up off the bed, the other corners popped off. “Oh fuck off,” you scolded the sheets, eliciting a laugh from Penelope. “Maybe if we both try and tackle this bitch.”

She followed you and you both grabbed the sheet, trying over and over again to get them to stay on the bed with no success whatsoever. A few attempts later, you dissolved into fits of laughter and collapsed onto the bed, fucked-up sheets and all, not caring about the fact that the bed wasn’t made. Instead, the two of you rolled around, kissing and giggling until you were too consumed with the other to care about any of the household chores you were supposed to be getting done today. 

“Fuck the bed,” she laughed into your mouth as you hovered over her. “We’ll sleep on the couch tonight for all I care. I just want you.” 

The sheet became balled up beneath you and eventually you just kicked it aside as you divested Penelope of the rest of her clothes. “You have me,” you said, pushing upward onto your knees and pulling off your shirt and bra. Lowering back down, you placed one of your breasts in her mouth and sighed at the slight tugging sensation she’d perfected - the one that drove you crazy. She knew just the right things to do to drive you to the brink.

While Penelope sucked and licked at the sensitive skin, you dipped your hand between you to touch her sensitivity, already wet with wanting. The movements became more frantic, moans and whimpers resounding throughout the room. All of a sudden, both of you tumbled to the floor. “Ow,” Penelope giggled, as you fell on top of her. 

“Sorry,” you replied. “I guess we lost control of ourselves.” 

You grabbed her face in your hands and pressed kisses all over, not bothering to get off the floor. That’s when you noticed it. Reaching down, you grabbed the sheet and showed Penelope the tag. “It’s the sheet from our old bed, that’s why it won’t stay. This is too small.”

“Oops.” She shrugged. “If it got you naked and on top of me, it can’t be a bad thing.”

With a giggle, you brought the fitted sheet around you both as best you could and bent back down to kiss her - bed sheets be damned.


End file.
